SuperCharmed
by AlphaSnorkey
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting once again, only this time they are accompanied by 3 very interesting ladies. They call themselves the Charmed ones.
1. The Halliwell Sisters

Supernatural/Charmed crossover

SuperCharmed

*setting the story*

It had been quite some time since the boys had last seen each other. Not by choice, and not because they were mad at each other. The aftermath of their latest adventure had them busy trying to track down a demon named Lucile and a werewolf named Killian. Dean, and some unlikely guests, had decided to track down the wolf since Dean had dealt with many of them before, like Benny for instance. Whereas Sam and Cas were tracking down Lucile. With Crowley in the wind it would take a lot more effort to track down a demon that went into hiding.

It all started 3 months ago..

"Dean!" Sam yelled. His shirt covered in blood as he ran over to where his brother lay motionless. "Cas, we have to get him out of here! NOW!"

"Okay, you take Dean back to the Impala and I will hold them off. Go quickly though, I'm not sure how long I can hold them off."

Sam picked up the Demon Blade that lay next to Dean and threw him over his shoulder, he didn't look back to see if Cas was alright he just wanted to make sure he got his brother to safety. The Impala, Dean's one and only love, sat right where they had left it. Sam reached for the door handle but felt both him and Dean's body fly backward.

"Going somewhere?" Crowley sneered. "Come now Boys, don't think I haven't forgotten our little deal. Give me the Demon Blade."

"Screw you, Crowley. You gave us the wrong information and now Dean is dying and Castiel is about to go against 4 werewolves and a crazed witch demon. Oh and apparently the Demon and Werewolf have decided to make a kid together!" Sam tried to get up but his body was heavier than what he could handle.

"I told you where they were. I just didn't tell you how many there were, and Lucile was a witch before becoming a demon. As far as the kid, this is the first I am hearing of it, now, give me the blade and no one else has to get hurt."

"Sam?" Dean's eyes opened a slit just enough to where you could see the whites of his eyes.

"Dean! Are you okay? Don't move. Look Crowley you're not getting that blade."

Just as Crowley started to wave his hand he was thrown backwards and smashed into the side of a barn. Sam, startled, looked up to see three very attractive girls standing in front of him.

"Need a hand?" Said Piper.

"You boys look like hell." Smirked Page

"Mmm.. Hi, I'm Phoebe." She flirted towards Dean.


	2. Semi-Charmed Kind of Life

* **back at the bunker** *

"So, let me get this straight. You're sister witches from a different multiverse who were sent here to help us find a demon and a werewolf. I don't by it." Dean said with a struggle. He had managed to get a little rest before waking up in agonizing pain. His leg was busted and his face looked like he had been attacked by a vicious cat.

"It sounds silly when you say it like that but yes, the Elders told us you were essential in the survival of our world. That maybe if we helped you with your little problem here, we could convince you to help us." Piper explained.

"Where's Sam?" Dean wasn't sure how he felt about these girls and even more his brother wasn't there when he had awoken which made him even more on edge.

"He had to go back to get your angel friend. I orbed us here in the meantime." Smiled Page.

"Orbed?"

"Yes, Dean, they have the ability to do things we have not seen before." Castiel appeared with Sam at his side. They both looked exhausted.

"Where have you two been?" Dean stood up in his chair and slowly walked to where Sam and Cas stood. Castiel had a large blood stain on the front of his shirt, luckily missing his large brown trench coat. He grabbed Dean's shoulder and squeezed.

"We are fine, Dean. Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"A few bumps and bruises, nothing a few beers won't fix."

"So, are you guys going to fill us in on what exactly you're dealing with here?" Piper walked around the long dinning like table that sat in the middle of the large room. She stopped next to Dean and took his face in her hands. "Page, can you deal with this?"

Dean gave Piper a look of disgust as if she had just threatened his masculinity. "Sure!" Page walked over to where they stood and put both of her hands over Dean's face close enough to where she wasn't touching him. A bunch of small blue lights appeared from her hands, as if she let loose a bunch of lightning bugs. In a matter of seconds the cuts from his face disappeared and the broken nose he had snapped back into place. Dean, obviously not knowing his nose was broke, let out a discomforting yelp and stepped back.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh you mean this?" Page, using her telekinetic orbing, moved from one side of the room to the other and back again.

"Okay, that was cool." Dean grinned and asked her to do it again.

"Dean.." Sam shook his head at his brother and motioned for everyone to sit down at the table in front of them. "I think we should fill them in on what we are dealing with."

The rest of the gang sat down. Dean and Sam on either end with the girls and Castiel filling in the last remaining seats. "So long story short we heard of a nest of Vampires that were in the area, they were taking young kids and trying to turn them. They figured the younger the better, only problem was that they couldn't control the kids, they were erratic and fed on anything they could get their hands on. While we were in the process of the investigation we came across a Werewolf named Killian. He seemed like an alright guy to start, said he was a hunter back before being turned into a werewolf. He told us a few things about these vampires. They had been holding a girl, apparently she hadn't been fed on. We weren't really sure if it were true so we figured the best thing to do was to keep this Killian guy close and take down the nest."

"Basically, before my brother bores you more with this, we walked in there and found out that the vamps were toast, the girl was actually being possessed by a demon and Killian was using us to get to her because they were in love." Dean could barely get the word out before gagging. "A werewolf and a demon in love, I would rather kiss Castiel than go anywhere near that."

"Shut up, Dean. Well, that wasn't the only reason. Somehow, and we are still stumped on how this happened, they made a baby. We haven't been able to find anything about them. I didn't even know it was possible for a demon to mate with a werewolf." Explained Sam.

"Well, maybe we can find something in the book of shadows." Phoebe got up and walked over to a large burlap sack, opened it, and pulled out the book. "It's what we go to when we are unsure of what we are going after. Maybe one of our ancestors has seen something like this."

And just like that the 6 of them indulged themselves in their books and computers trying to find a good explanation as to how a Werewolf and a Demon could have a child together, and what kind of disasters this could bring. It was up to them and it was going to be a very difficult and long road.


	3. A Tree on Fire

"So, do you think we can trust these boys?" Paige asked.

"The Elders seem to think they mean well. They are considered hero's of sorts but just to be safe maybe we should try and contact Leo to see if he can help." Piper grabbed the necklace that lay across her neck. The long silver chain stopped at the base of her collar bone where a small blue orb-like crystal sat, the light made it sparkle like diamonds and sapphires. Its magical beauty radiated off it like it had its own soul. It was strong and it held power very essential to all three of them.

"It wouldn't hurt. Lets give it a try." Phoebe walked over and sat on the bed next to Paige and motioned for Piper to follow suite. The three girls held hands and began to chant:

 _Through time and space we shall embrace_

 _As two worlds become a single place_

 _We call upon the power of three_

 _to take us to the flaming tree_

When they opened their eyes they were in fact next to a large oak tree. The only difference was instead of luscious green leaves, flames soared out of its limbs. The heat made the air almost unbearable, however, as they moved their way closer to the tree it seemed to cool down. When they finally reached the flaming tree Piper touched the orb that hung from her neck and thought of her husband, as if he were standing there. His sweet innocent smile, his dark green eyes piercing through her. She felt his hand gently caress her cheek.

"Piper." Leo smiled.

"Leo." Piper sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at the man standing in front of her.

"We have to ask you something, is there any way you can find out more about these Winchesters? We just want to make sure we cover all of our bases." Piper explained.

"I'll see what I can dig up but maybe I should come with you girls. I don't like that I can't reach you if you get in trouble or what if you get hurt."

It was just like Leo to worry, his family meant a lot to him. "We can take care of ourselves, Leo."

Leo paused and the expression on his face changed. "Alright. But, be careful until I contact you with any more information I can find. I will get with the Elders and see what they have to say."

"Thank you, Leo." Paige gave him a tight squeeze on his arm and looked towards Piper, "We should get back."

Piper nodded and with a blink of an eye the girls were back at the bunker. They had a lot of thinking to do and hoped that Leo would come through. It was only a matter of time before they had to go out with the brothers and they weren't entirely sure they would have their backs when the time came. They were new to this world and their monsters were very different than theirs.

"Hey Charmed Ones." Dean knocked.

"We have names ya know?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well we got a lead on our werewolf. You ready for some action?" The smile on Dean's face was clear even through a door.

"Ready as we'll ever be."

"Right, uh.. I'll meet you ladies outside. Hurry up, okay?" The girls listened as Dean scurried off.

"What now?" Paige asked.

"Well, nothing we can do but join them. We can't wait for Leo, and sometimes we do better first hand. Lets just join along and see where this goes. We have the power of three, were bad ass and most of all we are probably a lot stronger than the Winchesters. I mean, don't me wrong I don't really want to have to use my powers on them unless its necessary. After all, Dean is pretty adorable." Phoebe laughed.

Paige gave her sister a "your ridiculous" look and they all followed after Dean, it was time for some action.


	4. Chapter 4

***Hi friends, sorry it has been awhile since I have been able to continue this story, working on a novel as well. We left off with the Winchesters and Charmed Ones leaving to check out a lead on Killian, the werewolf. ***

Sam and Dean and, to their dismay, Phoebe climbed into the 67' Chevy Impala while Castiel, Piper, and Paige followed behind in a overly large SUV that had Dean mocking them about being soccer moms. They drove for a couple hours before pulling up to a country bar called, "The Shake & Bake Pub." Dean pointed at the sign and busted out laughing.

"Dude, you can not be serious. What is a werewolf doing in a place called The Shake & Bake? What are we in a fricken Will Ferrell movie?" Dean took a deep breath to control his laughter.

"Hey, can we just go inside before we look even more suspicious." Piper closed the driver's side door to the big black SUV and took lead into the bar.

The inside of the bar was straight out of a country western movie, the twang of the music and the southern accents that filled the air along with the smell of BBQ and alcohol. Every man in the building wore a cowboy hat with matching boots and a button up shirt with skin tight jeans. The walls were covered in stuffed Fish, Deer, Elk, and Bear. The very center of the bar held a large ring, a low fence surrounding the area and a large mat, the kind you'd see in a boxing ring, sat under a large mechanical bull. On top of the bull sat a very handsome young man. He looked like a young John Wayne the way he held the reins of the bull, his movements flourishing right along with the way the bull turned and pulled him in different directions. His cowboy hat flowing in the air of the hand that held it, he yelled out a yee-haw that had everyone whistling and clapping the faster he moved.

Phoebe giggled and looked to Piper, "Oh I like it here, Piper. Look, they even have a dance floor!" Phoebe squealed and pointed over to a large floor at the other end of the bar. Several people stood in front of the stage that held four men with instruments. The country twang in their music gave Phoebe the urge to dance. And just as she was going to ask Dean, the man that was riding the bull grabbed her hand. No one had even noticed he had gotten off or made his way to where they were standing.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You sure are the most beautiful woman in this entire bar, might I buy you a drink?" He grinned at the boys, giving his hat a tip, and escorted Phoebe to the bar.

"Umm, shouldn't we be focused on something else?" Sam asked.

"It's fine, Phoeb's can take care of her self. Plus we should split up and look for anything suspicious. What does this werewolf look like?" Paige looked around the crowded bar and let out a sigh. How were they going to find a werewolf in this crowd?

"I don't know, he's about this high, "Dean held up his hand, "He had dark hair and.. shit I don't know he's a fricken werewolf." Dean threw his hands up and walked away from the group to sit at the bar.

"I'm sorry, he's usually not this grumpy but we've been through a lot lately and now that there is a kid involved. It's just a little too much on him I think." Sam tried defending Dean but knew he shouldn't have.

"No need to apologize sweetie. Let's just find us a wolf, yes?" Paige grinned and followed Piper over to the crowd near the bull ring.

An hour had passed and there was still no sign of Killian, no one had heard of him either except the person who thought they knew him and said he was his great-great-great uncle Marten who died in the great war of Bikini Bottom. Of course he was three sheets into the wind especially when he was referring a battle in the home town of Spongebob. It was almost midnight by the time they decided to call it a bust and find a motel.

"Why don't you guys go on without me, I'm having too much fun." Phoebe gave a little nod to the Bull Rider guy.

"Phoebe, we are not going to just leave you here with some stranger." Piper shook her head at her sister.

"I am a Charmed One remember, I can take care of myself. I wont be much longer, just text me with the address to the motel and leave me the SUV. I'll meet you there soon." Phoebe kissed her sister's cheek and ran off back to the bar.

"I don't like this, she just got over a pretty nasty break-up and she is way too vulnerable." Piper looked worried for her sister. It had been some time since the Cole situation but she wasn't entirely sure Phoebe had mended all of her wounds.

"Alright, why don't you guys go and I'll stick around until she's ready." Dean tossed the keys to the Impala to Sam and walked back into the bar.

Dean didn't even have to search for Phoebe; he heard her loud and clear as she was climbing to get on top of the Mechanical Bull. Before he could protest, the operator moved his controls. Dean watched her move well with the bull, as if she had done this a time or two. The operator picked up speed and her gracefulness of the ride took her. He was in awe of the woman in front of him, her beauty and smile gave him a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. Trying to brush off the feeling he shuddered and made his way to the bar to ask for another shot. He knew drinking more was probably a bad idea but at this point he just wanted to feel nothing. The loss of Ellen and Jo still weighing on him, he rubbed his tired face and looked at the mirror on the wall behind the counter. He didn't quite recognize the man staring back at him, sure it was him, but it felt wrong, he felt wrong. He asked the bartender for another drink and turned back to look at Phoebe.

She was off the bull, striding to where Dean stood, "Well, cowboy you going to give it a try or are you too scared?"

Dean laughed and shook his head, "I wouldn't count me out just yet."

Another hour came and went while Dean and Phoebe stood near a pool table bickering over the fact that Phoebe just beat him in another game. "Hey, speaking of losers, where did your Bull Rider friend go?"

Phoebe shrugged, "No idea, he said he had to go call his friend and he would be back."

Dean, his hair sticking up on the back of his neck, strode off to the front door and outside into the cool dark night. He looked around and did not see the man that had been with Phoebe, he walked around to the back of the building down a small narrow alley. He came near a dumpster and the only thing he could see on the other side was a pair of legs. He ran to the dumpster and found the man Phoebe had been with, lying there, dead.

"Dean? There you are, why did you take off like that?" Phoebe walked up to Dean and peered around him.

"Oh my.. how? Is that.." Stuttering she sat down next to the man to check his pulse. She gasped and looked up at Dean.

"Search him, grab his phone and his wallet, we need to get back to the motel. Now."

 ***What did Dean figure out? We shall see on the next installment of SuperCharmed.**

 **(All errors including grammar/spelling is at fault to the Author. Apologize in advanced and all critiques/comments welcome!* 3**


End file.
